A Moment of Fear and Pain
by 4th Guard Heiress
Summary: Tsuna boards the Titanic with his big brother. He meets a very rich guy named Kyouya Hibari. Warning: Yaoi and a smiling a lot Hibari..
1. Chapter 1

**A Moment of Fear and Pain**

**Chapter 1:**

**How they met**

Tsunayoshi Sawada was one of those lucky people to board on the mighty ship Titanic. He's not rich but since his brother, Giotto, is a part of the crew and would be left alone if his brother didn't bring him, he was forced to board even if he doesn't want to.

Tsuna is a 16-year old boy with brown hair and caramel eyes while his brother is an 18-year old boy with blonde hair.

"Hey, brother, why do I even need to come with you?" Tsuna asked as they boarded. His were eyebrows twitching in annoyance of his brother.

"Don't you want to board this mighty ship?" Giotto asked in his usual happy tone.

"Who would want to board on this big of a ship? It's scary. It might hit an iceberg in that middle of the night and then sink two or three hours later in the middle of Atlantic or something." the smaller teen said as he lifted his baggage over the top of the double-decked bed.

Giotto laughed. "Your imagination is way over the mind can take, Tsuna." he said as he ruffled the brown hair of his younger brother.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. "You told me to be imaginative, Brother." he said.

"Yes, I did because I could never buy you a book to read or something but I never thought that yours will be that wonderful and scary." Giotto felt himself shiver as he imagined what his brother just told a minute ago. He made a sign of a cross.

Tsuna just shrugged it off. He climbed up to the top of the bed and lay down. He folded his arms behind his head.

"Hey, Tsuna." Giotto called.

"Hmm…?" Tsuna looked at his brother.

"Remember that whatever happens, I'll always be there for you, okay?" he said with his usual grin.

Tsuna smiled for the first time that day. "I know that, brother. Thank you."

"You're very much welcome." he started for the door.

"Bro…" Tsuna called his brother.

"Yes?"

"Promise me that after this trip you'll just work in the bakery." he said.

"Why?" Giotto looked at his brother confusedly.

"I really have a bad feeling about you working in this kind of ship."

Giotto smiled. "I promise." he said finally then left.

"Tsk. Over dramatic." one of their roommates said.

Tsuna looked at them with a raised eyebrow. There is a long, silver-haired boy just his age and a black-haired boy with a cheeky smile just his age too.

"Hello!" the black-haired boy waved at him. "I'm Takeshi Yamamoto and this is my friend, Squallo."

"Hi!" Tsuna beamed at the black-haired boy. "I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada and the guy I am with a while ago was my brother, Giotto Sawada."

"It's very nice to meet you, Tsunayoshi." Takeshi said.

"Tsuna. Just call me Tsuna." Tsuna said as he sat up. "It's nice to meet you too, Takeshi, Squallo."

"Tsk." Squallo snapped as he lay down on his own bed.

Takeshi just laughed it off. "Sorry for that, Tsuna."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Mighty Man**

Tsuna walked around the ship to kill the boring time until he found himself sitting on the lower deck. He sat there quietly, observing the different people who walked in front of him. He looked up until to the upper deck where he saw a dashing guy. That guy was maybe just his age or a little older than him.

That _man_ stood out even when he was around other men.

He didn't realize that he was already staring until Takeshi tapped his shoulder.

"Who are you staring at?" Takeshi asked with a laugh. He followed Tsuna's gaze then grinned. "Mighty, right?"

Tsuna looked at Takeshi.

"That's Kyouya Hibari." Takeshi continued.

"You know him?" Tsuna asked with an amazed look.

"Everybody on board knows the _guy_." Squallo said from behind Takeshi.

"Why?"

"Because _he's_ one of the richest on board and he's the only son of the engineer of this ship." Takeshi answered with an understanding smile.

"_He's_ handsome, intelligent, famous and rich that's why every woman on board wants to be his _woman_." Squallo said with an eye roll.

Tsuna looked up at the _man_ again only to find _him_ looking back at him. His eyes grew wide as he saw _him_ smirk. He looked away; not really wanting those dark blue eyes of Mr. Hibari to devour him whole. _Shit! What does this mean? My heart is thumping heart against my chest._

**~~~xXx~~~**

Tsuna lay on one of the benches on the lower deck where he had sat the day before. He stared at the stars above him not really minding the cold wind blowing on his skin.

"You shouldn't stay out this late at night." a baritone voice said.

He looked at the owner of the voice and sat up immediately when he saw that it was _that_ man. _Kyouya Hibari!_

Kyouya smirked at him. "Why are you out here anyway?" he asked as he sat beside Tsuna.

"A-ah… I w-was j-just l-looking at the s-stars…" Tsuna stuttered.

"Pretty things, aren't they?" Kyouya stated.

"Yes, they are." Tsuna agreed.

"I'm Kyouya Hibari." Kyouya said as he offered a hand shake.

"I'm T-Tsunayoshi Sawada." Tsuna said as he hesitantly took Kyouya's offer.

Kyouya smirked at him. "I just told you that I'm Kyouya Hibari, right?"

Tsuna stared at Kyouya for a few moments in confusion. "Yeah, why?"

"Nothing." Kyouya said as he ruffled Tsuna's hair.

Tsuna blushed at the contact. "W-what was that for?" he asked as he jerked up.

"I was just ruffling your hair. Is there something wrong?" Kyouya asked in confusion.

Tsuna blinked a few times. "N-nothing." he said as he lay back beside Kyouya.

"Hey, can you be my friend?" Kyouya asked as he lay beside Tsuna.

"That's okay with me but will it be okay with you? I mean, you're rich and I'm not. You might think that I'm-"

"I was the one who asked for it, didn't I?"

"Yeah but what if your dad…"

"He won't. He doesn't have any business with me and I don't have any business with him so you don't have to worry about him." Kyouya said coldly.

"I wasn't supposed to be here…" Tsuna said weakly.

"Me too…"

Tsuna just shrugged it off. "Then what are you doing here?"

"Nothing. He needs a reputation and I'm his only family so I had to say yes to his request." Kyouya said. "What about you?"

"My brother is a crew here and he's scared that something might happen to me if I was left alone at home." Tsuna said. "But this thing scares the hell out of me. The fact that my brother is working in this kind of place scares me. What if this thing sinks or something? I couldn't take it if something ever happens to my brother."

Kyouya looked at Tsuna. "You really love your brother that much, huh?"

"Of course! He's the only one I have now. Our parents died when we're still young and my brother was the one who took care of me for the past 14 years!"

"You mean you barely remember anything about your parents?"

"Yep… unfortunately." Tsuna said sadly. Tears started to form in his eyes.

Kyouya sat up and wiped the tears off. "Hush…" he whispered as he suddenly planted a short kiss on Tsuna's lips.

Tsuna's eyes widened but he couldn't react. He just stared at Kyouya. He gulped. _Was I just… kissed by a… man?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A Big Lie**

Tsuna walked towards their cabin in a daze. He couldn't forget what just happened.

"_W-What was that for?" he had asked Kyouya, his face was bright red._

_Kyouya just smiled which made his heart jump to his throat. "It's just a friendly kiss. Don't get too shocked. That's normal, isn't it?"_

_He raised an eyebrow. "That's… normal?"_

"_Yeah!"_

_Tsuna blinked a few times before deciding to leave._

When he opened the door, he saw his brother sleeping on his bed. He lay beside his brother and embraced him. The bed was narrow but he didn't mind.

Giotto stirred so he was lying on his side. He faced Tsuna. "Is there any problem, Tsuna?" he asked gently as he caressed his baby brother's baby smooth face.

"None." Tsuna answered as he snuggled his brother. "I just missed you."

Giotto smiled. He held his brother closer as he planted a kiss on his forehead. "I missed you too."

"Good night, Bro." Tsuna whispered as he closed his eyes.

"Good night, Tsuna." Giotto whispered back.

**xXx**

Kyouya sat on his bed like a prince. He touched his lips. He could still feel Tsuna's soft lips against his.

That kid made him something like kissing a fellow guy and lie. He definitely lied when he told Tsuna that it was normal to kiss a fellow guy. He, himself, didn't know what brought him into doing something like that.

When he saw Tsuna's tears, he couldn't stop himself from wiping them off then out of nowhere he had kissed Tsuna.

_What's with him? When I asked him if he wanted to be my friend, he didn't hesitate but it didn't mean that all he wanted was my money._

He sighed as he stood up and went to the bathroom. He took a cold shower.

A knock on the door made him turn.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It's me, your father." the visitor said.

"I'm taking a shower."

"I know."

Kyouya rolled his eyes. "Then why are you here?"

"I wanna talk to you."

"Then can't it wait until I'm finished showering?"

"Fine, I'll wait in my room."

Kyouya sighed. _What's with that old bastard?_

He moved out of the shower and covered himself with a robe. He still couldn't forget Tsuna. _Tsunayoshi Sawada…._

**xXx**

Tsuna woke up with a shiver. He felt as if he was being watched. He opened his eyes only to find a pair of dark blue eyes piercing through him.

"Good morning, Tsunayoshi!" Kyouya greeted with a small smile.

Tsuna blinked a few more times before remembering who the man was. "G-good morning, K-Kyouya." he sat up and faced Kyouya. "What are you doing here?"

"Picking you up."

"Huh?"

"I want to have a breakfast with you."

Tsuna blinked a few more times. "What?"

"Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth?" Kyouya asked, irritated.

Giotto laughed from the doorway. "Forgive him, sir, but he's always been like that."

Kyouya looked at the blonde guy. "You are…?"

"Giotto Sawada, Tsuna's big brother." he said as he offered a hand shake.

_They're look alike and both cheeky too…_ He accepted the offer. "Maybe you already know me."

Giotto looked confused. "Forgive me, sir, but I don't think I have met you before."

It was Kyouya's turn to look confused. "You… do not know me?"

Giotto shook his head no.

Tsuna chuckled. "Not all of the people on board know you, Your Majesty." he teased.

Kyouya cleared his throat. "W-well, I'm Kyouya Hibari." he said.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Hibari."

"Call me Kyouya. It's nice to meet you too, Giotto."

Giotto gave one of his cheeky smiles. "Well, then, I'll leave you. I have a work to do. I just checked on my baby brother." as he waved them goodbye.

Tsuna pouted. "I told him not to call me baby brother." he whispered.

Kyouya chuckled. "Well then, shall we go, Baby Tsunayoshi?" he teased.

"Shut up!" Tsuna said as he stood and went to the bathroom to wash up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hide and Seek**

After their breakfast in the deck D of the ship, they walked to the outside deck.

"Thanks for the satisfying breakfast, Kyouya." Tsuna said with a smile.

"Hey, I should be the one thanking you here. I was the one who pulled you out of your cabin to eat with me." Kyouya said with his own smile.

"But why didn't your father join us?"

"It's just simply because he's a jerk and a bastard too."

Tsuna flinched as he took in the insults Kyouya gave his own father. He looked at his new friend. "Why are you so angry at your father?"

"Because he's a jerk."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. _What in the world…?_

"He had another family." Kyouya said as if reading Tsuna's mind. "My mother died because of him."

Tsuna gasped. "Um… do you want to talk about it?"

They took a sit on one of the benches.

"My mother had a heart disease. My father knew everything about it but he still gave her problems that are hard to handle until she grew weak and died." Kyouya clenched his fists. His eyes were filled with anger and pain. "I accepted that at a young age of six. I thought that it was really just because she was tired until I found out that the real reason why she died was because she found out that he was having an affair."

Tsuna felt sorry for him but couldn't do anything to ease the pain. He leaned his head on Kyouya's shoulder. "I won't say that 'it's okay' because I know it's not but shouldn't you just forgive him? Life's short, Kyouya. You wouldn't know when it'll end so enjoy every bit of it instead of filling your heart with anger and rage."

Kyouya leaned his head on the smaller guy's head. "If only that's easy to do, Tsunayoshi." he said.

Tsuna stood up and pulled Kyouya up. "Let's go!"

"Huh? Where?" Kyouya asked as he was pulled by his friend.

"I saw a place in the ship where we can play!"

"Play?"

"Hide and seek!"

Kyouya laughed at that. "Well, I've never tried playing hide and seek before."

"Let's try how good you are at hiding then."

They started running. Kyouya followed Tsuna closely. They ran through endless hallways and staircases until they ended up in a place full of cars.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Kyouya said with his eyes sparkling in amazement. "I've never seen a place like this before!"

Tsuna smiled. "I found it the other day while I was walking around the ship."

Kyouya looked at Tsuna with obvious happiness on his face.

"You're more handsome if you always smile like that." Tsuna stated.

Kyouya blushed which made the brunette giggle.

"So, let's start. I'll be 'it'. I'll count to fifty and you go hide, okay?"

"Okay." Kyouya said. "But let's add more fun to the game."

"Sure… but how?"

"If you find me within 2 minutes, I'll do whatever you want but if you don't then you'll do whatever I want. Is that okay?"

Tsuna thought about it for a few seconds before nodding. "Okay."

Kyouya nodded.

Tsuna turned around and covered his eyes by leaning forward to the wall. "1… 2… 3…"

Kyouya started to find a good spot to hide. He paid close attention to Tsuna's voice as the brunette continued to count.

"…15… 16… 17…"

"Aha!" Kyouya whispered to himself as he saw a good spot to hide. He forced his body into a cabinet and closed it gently.

"…48… 49… 50… Ready or not, here I come!" Tsuna yelled as he turned around and started to look to Kyouya. He counted up to sixty to make sure that he'll be on time to find his friend and ask him to do something for him. "Kyouya? Where are you?"

Kyouya covered his mouth as he felt Tsuna come closer to his hiding place. _Just a few more seconds… _He looked at his watch. _30 seconds… 29… 28…_

Tsuna sighed. _He sure is good at hiding. This room is so large and it's hard to look._ He leaned on a cabinet as he crossed his arms on his chest.

_10… 9… 8…_ Kyouya felt that he'll need to open the cabinet soon. His breathing had grown short and rapid.

Tsuna felt nervous suddenly. _What if something happened to him?_ He stood up straight. "Kyouya! Come out now! You win!"

_3… 2… 1… now!_ He pushed the door of the cabinet open only to hit something behind it.

"Ow!" Tsuna exclaimed when the door of the cabinet hit his butt. He rubbed his butt. He glared at the cabinet only to find Kyouya inside. "Kyouya!"

Kyouya tried to pull himself out but couldn't since his breathing had grown rapid. "P-pull me out…"

Tsuna laughed at Kyouya. "You hid in the cabinet?"

Kyouya glared at Tsuna. "No, Tsunayoshi, I hid in a bag." he said sarcastically as he tried and failed to pull himself out of the small cabinet.

Tsuna took pity of his friend and decided to help the larger guy out of his 'problem' but he pulled too hard that he fell out balanced and fell on his back with Kyouya on top of him.

Kyouya smirked. "You're strong for your size." he said as he stood up and pulled Tsuna.

"I work in a bakery. I carry sacks of flour."

"That's bad for you. At your size, you shouldn't do things like that." Kyouya said as he dusted himself off. He removed his overcoat and threw it over his shoulder. He threw his arm around Tsuna's shoulders. "Let's go and rest."

"Already?"

"Hey, you lost. I'll make you do everything I want."

Tsuna pouted which made him look so cute. "Yeah, whatever."

Kyouya managed to laugh as he pulled Tsuna into one of the cars.

"Wh-what…?"

"Come on in!" Kyouya tapped on the seat beside him. "Sit beside me."

Tsuna shrugged as he did what he was told.

"Tsunayoshi…?"

"Hmm…?"

"You won't leave me, will you?"

"That depends."

"What do you mean that depends?"

Tsuna laughed. "It depends if you make me."

Kyouya smiled at the brunette.

**xXx**

**Forgive me for the mistakes…**

**Please review so I'll know what is wrong with it and then I'll try to make it better for the next chapter.**

**Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The Observations**

Tsuna and Kyouya walked around the ship and observed everything they could.

"Hey, Kyouya…" Tsuna called as he stared at one of the boats on board.

Kyouya walked towards Tsuna. "What is it?" he asked as he looked at the boat.

"Don't you think there are too little of these for all of us here in the ship?" the brunette asked.

"Actually, we don't even need these." Kyouya said. "This ship is unsinkable."

Tsuna looked hesitant. "Every ship is sinkable, Kyouya. No matter how huge and mighty it is." he said. "Even the biggest company should make the necessary arrangements before they sail. They should bring enough number of this for all the passengers in a ship."

Kyouya just looked at the brunette. "You're intelligent."

"That's what my brother told me before but what I think is just I'm plain observative and over attentive to details."

Kyouya smirked. "Okay."

**xXx**

"Don't you think we're going too fast?" Tsuna asked as he stared at the splashing water below. He was leaning on the railing of the ship. His brown hair flew away from his face.

"We are. The owner of the company wants Titanic to beat the record of Olympic as the fastest cruise ship." Kyouya answered.

"Tsk. Pride can be painful, don't they think?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean because of our speed we might not be able to turn in time in case there's something in front of us."

"That's why we have something called radar, Tsunayoshi." Kyouya wrapped his arm around Tsuna's shoulders.

"Even so…"

Kyouya smiled as he ruffled Tsuna's hair.

**xXx**

"Tsuna!" Giotto called.

Tsuna and Kyouya turned to see a running Giotto.

"What is it, brother?" Tsuna asked when Giotto was already in front of them.

"I saw it, Tsuna! I saw it!" Giotto said excitedly.

"What did you see?" Kyouya and Tsuna asked at the same time.

"The blueprint of the ship!" the blonde guy said.

"WHAT?" the two younger teens exclaimed.

"How?" Kyouya asked. _This never happened before…_

"The engineer dropped it when he was running around. I gave it back to him and he let me see the blue print." Giotto explained with a huge smile on his face. "This is so great!"

Tsuna laughed at the reaction of his brother. _He looked so happy…_ "So what did you see? Tell me." he said excitedly.

"This ship is unsinkable if it is driven very carefully."

"That was what I told him a while ago." Kyouya said.

Tsuna cocked an eyebrow. "What is it different from other ships? Every ship is unsinkable when driven carefully!" he said.

"What I meant, dear little brother, is that Titanic is literally designed to be unsinkable due to its amazing architecture. It has fourteen water tight rooms that would stop it from shrinking if ever it hit something." Giotto explained ecstatically.

Tsuna tilted his head as if in thought. "So you mean, even if it hits an iceberg as I formerly thought, it wouldn't sink because there are these water tight rooms?"

"Exactly."

"Oh…" Tsuna said as he nodded in understanding.

"But this ship will still sink if four of those water tight rooms were destroyed by the impact." Giotto said.

Tsuna paled at that. "What? So you mean, it's still not safe for us to be here?"

"I didn't say that, Tsuna. What I said is…"

"You mean at some circumstances, we'll still sink if four of those stupid rooms were destroyed!"

Giotto looked at Kyouya who was also looking at him with the 'you-shouldn't-have-told-him-that' look.

Giotto sighed. "Don't be too nervous about so many things, baby brother." he said as he patted Tsuna on the head. "By the way, I'll be night shift and I was destined to clean the captain's room."

"O-okay, brother."

Giotto turned back. He walked with all those smiling glory of his.

Tsuna didn't know but he was suddenly nervous about something. His heart beat was so fast that it almost hurt him. _What… what the hell is wrong? My brother is happy. I am happy. What's wrong? Why am I feeling like this?_ He thought as he clutched his chest and tries to quench the throbbing pain.

"Are you okay?" Kyouya asked as he bent down to look at Tsuna's pale face. "You look pale."

Tsuna faked a smile. "I… I'm okay. I just got scared again." he said with a shaking voice.

Kyouya smiled at him. "No need to worry, okay? Nothing will happen." he ruffled the brown locks of his friend.

Tsuna relaxed a bit because of that.

They went back to the room filled with cars.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Romance in the Car**

Tsuna woke up finding himself still sprawled on the seat of the car where he and Kyouya hid when Kyouya's assistant ran after them. He looked up and saw Kyouya still sleeping. He had made Kyouya's lap as his pillow. He sat up and stared at his companion. _Incredibly long eyelashes! How can he have those when he's a man?_

Kyouya stirred which made the brunet flinch.

Tsuna looked away with a red face.

"You're awake." Kyouya said in a sleepy voice.

"Yeah." Tsuna answered without looking at the skylark.

"Tsunayoshi…" Kyouya poked at Tsuna's cheek.

Tsuna looked at Kyouya. "Hmm…?"

"Can I kiss you?" the skylark asked quietly.

Tsuna's eyes grew. "What?"

Kyouya leaned back and looked away. "Nothing."

Tsuna stared at his friend with his heart pounding hard against his chest. He leaned forward and planted a kiss on Kyouya's lips which made the skylark's eyes grow wide. He held onto Kyouya's shirt and pulled closer.

Kyouya moaned as he wrapped his arms around Tsuna's waist and pulled the smaller guy so he was straddling his lap.

Tsuna wrapped his arms around Kyouya's neck. He, himself, moaned into the kiss. He pulled back slightly. "I-is that okay for now?" he asked.

"NO." Kyouya answered as he pulled Tsuna in another kiss. He pushed his tongue into Tsuna's mouth.

Tsuna moaned loudly.

Kyouya smirked. He slid his hand from Tsuna's waist to his hips and pulled closer still.

Tsuna groaned when he felt their erections grind together. "k-Kyouya…" he moaned against Kyouya's lips.

Kyouya pulled back and held Tsuna's already beet red face. "Tsunayoshi…" he whispered lovingly. _For Christ's sake, Kyouya! You're not in love with him, are you?_ "You're mine…"

_Oh my Holy God!_ Tsuna thought. "K-Kyouya…"

_We're both males!_ Kyouya's mind protested.

_You want… or should I say, LOVE him!_ his heart screamed.

They didn't know whose lips covered whose. They just closed their eyes in ecstasy.

Their clothes were thrown to the side after a few moments.

Tsuna sat on the seat of the car while Kyouya was kneeling on the floor between his stretched legs. His face was red and his breathing grew erratic. He stared at the silky hair of Kyouya who was currently kissing and biting the inside of his thighs.

* * *

**sorry, I had to cut this one. Just continue reading... The continuation is in the next chapter..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

**Romance in the Car Part 2**

_Tsuna sat on the seat of the car while Kyouya was kneeling on the floor between his stretched legs. His face was red and his breathing grew erratic. He stared at the silky hair of Kyouya who was currently kissing and biting the inside of his thighs._

Kyouya kissed Tsuna's thighs as he caressed them at the same time.

"Ah…" Tsuna gasped as he felt Kyouya's teeth dig on his milky thigh. He held onto the skylark's shoulders with his shaky limbs.

The skylark held onto Tsuna's already hard member.

"Kyouya!" Tsuna couldn't help but moan at the feeling of the cold hand of the skylark around his member. He tried to push the hand away but the blissful feeling stopped him. "Ah Ah Ah…"

Kyouya licked the already weeping member before taking it whole into his mouth. He smirked when he heard Tsuna whimper his name. He twirled his tongue around as he bobbed his head up and down in a slow pace which sent Tsuna over the edge and came into his mouth. He gulped the milky liquid. He looked up at the brunet who was a panting and blushing mess. He admired the beautiful view in front of him.

Tsuna licked his dry lips as he tried to compose himself. He looked down at Kyouya who was staring at him.

"Are you okay?" Kyouya asked. He sat beside Tsuna to caress the brunet's pale face.

Tsuna nodded.

Kyouya planted a kiss on Tsuna's lips. His lips travelled down the brunet's neck and lower still.

Tsuna closed his eyes as he felt Kyouya's lips roam around his delicate body only to snap them open again when he felt something probing his anus. "Kyouya!" he called in complete horror.

Kyouya didn't pay attention to Tsuna's reaction. He entered a finger into Tsuna's anus.

"Ow!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Kyouya was quick to cover Tsuna's screams. He covered the brunet's lips with his. "Shush, Tsunayoshi…" he whispered.

"I-it hurts…" the brunet said in pain.

"I'm sorry…" Kyouya apologized. "But this pain will become pleasure later." he mentally added. 'I hope you were a woman that after one or two thrust, it will be pleasurable.'

Tsuna held onto Kyouya's shoulders as the other continued his ministrations. He bit his lower lip as the pain and an unknown feeling overcame his body. His eyes shut close by themselves as he let himself go with flow of bliss.

When Kyouya entered his third finger and curled them, Tsuna's moans got louder than before. "Did I hit it?" he asked more to himself than to Tsuna.

Tsuna moaned. "More, K-Kyouya…"

Kyouya curled his fingers again and got the same reaction from the brunet. It made him want to bury himself inside Tsuna deeply. He pulled out his fingers that became the reason for the brunet to whimper. He positioned himself in front of Tsuna's hole and entered.

"Ah!" Tsuna gasped at the intrusion. "Kyou… ya!"

Kyouya stayed still as he stared down at Tsuna's caramel-colored eyes.

Tsuna bit his lip as he tried to relax himself. "Mmph!"

When he felt like Tsuna was already relaxed enough, he moved as slowly as possible as to not add more pain to Tsuna.

"Hah hah Ah!"

Kyouya quickened his pace as he tried to find Tsuna's sweet spot.

"Kyouya!" Tsuna gasped when Kyouya hit the same spot he hit with his fingers just a while ago.

The skylark smirked and quickened his pace more.

"Ah ah hah… M-more…" Tsuna's head was thrown back in bliss.

Kyouya continued to abuse Tsuna's sweet spot which made Tsuna go crazy.

"S-so deep… K-Kyouya!" Tsuna came onto their stomachs.

Kyouya entered a few more times before he came inside Tsuna. He collapsed on top of the brunet.

The two of them tried to catch their breaths.

Kyouya was the first to gain his composure. He eased himself off of Tsuna. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Tsuna looked at the worried eyes of Kyouya. He smiled. "I guess."

"Can I kiss you?" Kyouya asked.

Tsuna chuckled. "You've kissed every part of my body a lot of times tonight so what's the pain of having another one?"

Kyouya smiled and planted a kiss on the brunet's lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**Giotto's Little Secret**

Tsuna and Kyouya ran around the ship like there was no tomorrow until they accidentally ended up outside a private room in Deck D.

Tsuna playfully nudged Kyouya's neck tie so the taller man was hovering over him but stopped when they heard somebody yelling on the other side of the door.

"This was my design and you stole it from me! You stole Tsuna's future!" the voice from the room was too familiar for Tsuna to miss.

"Brother?" he whispered to himself.

"Well, you should be sorry, Giotto. I was the one who passed it so it is _my_ design." the other voice was much older than Giotto's voice.

The other voice was too familiar to Kyouya. "Father?"

"You freak! I trusted you! I told you to hide it somewhere safe but you used it for your own good!" Giotto's voice was full of hatred.

Tsuna shivered at the hatred in his brother's voice. He had never heard Giotto like this.

"I just wanted a bright future for my own son, is that bad?" the older man feigned innocence.

"You'll regret this, Alaude Hibari. You'll regret this!" Giotto warned.

"No way am I gonna regret it, Giotto."

Then a loud gunshot and a thud on the floor were heard.

Tsuna opened the door and saw his brother on the floor bleeding to death. "Brother!" he screamed as he knelt and held his brother in his arms. "No! Don't leave me! You promised!" he yelled hysterically.

Giotto tried his best to open his eyes and smile sadly at his little brother. "I'm… so… sorry… Tsu… na…" he whispered as life slipped away from his body.

Kyouya stared at the scene in front of him. His father stared at Tsuna with wide eyes.

Alaude knew that Giotto had a younger sibling but he never expected the other child to be _this _young. He expected Giotto's sibling to be older than this. _What have I done?_ He silently asked himself as he stared more at the crying child. Giotto's sister was definitely angry at him.

"You killed him." Tsuna murmured with hatred. "You killed my brother!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "I'll never _ever_ forgive you!"

Alaude flinched at the high-pitched voice of the child. He really didn't know what to do. He just ruined yet another life.

"Tsunayoshi…" Kyouya silently called as he knelt beside the boy and took Tsuna in an embrace. "Hush…"

"Kyouya…" Alaude called.

Kyouya sent millions of daggers at his father. "You were never a father to me but I didn't think that you're this heartless to kill somebody's brother."

"I…"

Tsuna stood up and walked towards a table where he saw a letter opener. He took it and glared at Alaude. "You killed him."

"Tsunayoshi, calm down." Kyouya stood up in front of his raging friend.

"He killed my brother." Tsuna said with his eyes burning with desire to kill.

"He's my father, Tsunayoshi…." Kyouya said in a sad voice. "I know he killed your brother but if you kill him, what difference are you from him?"

Tsuna stared at the sad eyes of his friend. "K-Kyouya…" sadness laced his voice but was once again covered with anger. "He is just like our parents!"

Kyouya looked taken aback. "I thought your parents died when you were kids!"

"They… I…" tears started flowing down the face of the once innocent Tsuna. "I have another brother. His name was Byakuran. He was the eldest of us three. Our parents saw that he grew up with great potential so they sold him. Then, as Giotto and I were growing up, Giotto showed great potentials in him just like Byakuran did so they tried to sell him but Giotto fought back and the two of us ran away. They're not dead. They're just… and here's your so-called father killing my only family." Tsuna was on his painful world that he didn't notice Kyouya coming near him and getting the letter opener from his quivering hands.

Kyouya enclosed his friend in a tight embrace. "Please, Tsunayoshi, please calm down." he whispered against Tsuna's brown hair.

Alaude watched in complete awe as his son calmed the angry child down. _What's with this two?_

"Kyouya…" Alaude called.

Kyouya and Tsuna glared at him. "You're heartless." they chorused as they entangled their embrace and walked towards the now dead body of Giotto.

Tsuna took the blueprint from the table and looked at Alaude for any objections but those objections never came.

Kyouya carried the body bridal style and he and Tsuna left the room.

**xXx**

Kyouya and Tsuna wrapped Giotto's body with white blankets before they put him in a wooden box that served as a coffin for the blonde.

Tsuna's sobs and hiccup filled the room they were in. He had calmed down a bit.

Kyouya stayed beside Tsuna all the time. He knew that his friend was still angry at his father and he couldn't do anything to ease the pain that Tsuna was feeling. He had loved the boy more than he had loved any one before and seeing Tsuna like this broke his heart into millions of pieces.

The feeling of not being of any help to ease Tsuna's pain sent jolts of displeasure of himself up and down his spine.

Tsuna continued to sob on his chest all the while he was caressing the brown hair of the smaller boy.

"He didn't do anything wrong…" Tsuna whispered in between sobs and hiccups while clutching onto Kyouya's tear-soaked shirt.

"I know…" Kyouya whispered in assurance. "Believe me, I know."

Tsuna looked up at Kyouya. "Your dad killed my brother." he said with bitterness in his voice.

Kyouya flinched at Tsuna's words. He held the boy tighter in his arms. "I know."

"Why does he have to do that?"

"I don't know."

"He said it was all for you. He said that, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did but do you really believe him?"

Tsuna held Kyouya's shirt tighter. "Why shouldn't I?"

Kyouya froze. He stared at those caramel-colored eyes. _He was just hurt, Kyouya. Don't take it seriously._ "I don't know but if you believe him that would mean that you don't believe me, do you?"

It was Tsuna's turn to freeze. The two of them stared back at each other. Tsuna pulled back from Kyouya's hold which made the skylark's heart to break even more.

Kyouya just nodded silently. "I get it." he said before standing up and leaving the room.

Tsuna was left sitting on the floor with the coffin of his brother beside him. His heart throbbed with pain as he realized that what happened between him and Kyouya was just a part of foreplay. "Brother…" he whispered. "I think I loved him too much that I got my heart broken big time."

Tears started to flow from his eyes again but from a very different reason now. _Kyouya…._

* * *

_Sorry for killing Dear Giotto-nii... *sighs* I... I'm really sorry_


	9. end

**Accident in the middle of Atlantic**

Kyouya decided to confront his father about the stealing thing between him and Giotto. He practically kicked the door open to his father's room which startled Alaude.

"What do you think are you doing, Kyouya?" Alaude asked with an angry look on his face.

"What did you steal from Giotto?" Kyouya threw with full of venom in his tone.

"It's none of your business." the older man answered matter-of-factly.

"It is my business! You used me as a reason why you stole that stupid thing! Now, Tsunayoshi is angry at me because of what you did!" the skylark raised his voice.

Alaude looked at his son. "So, that kid is important to you, huh? He's more important than your own father's image?"

"You were never a father to me, Alaude Hibari." Kyouya said coldly. "You merely planted your sperm in my mother's egg cell and then left her alone."

Alaude stood up from the couch he was sitting on with fiery eyes. "Don't challenge, Kyouya! You are merely my son! I can kill you anytime I want!"

"Then do it!" Kyouya challenged. "You already killed me since you left us when I was young and you killed me again when you killed my only friend's brother because you're a thief! Kill me now! Pull that gun of yours and shoot me, you stupid bastard!"

Alaude threw a slap across Kyouya's face. "You will never show me that attitude, young man!"

"I already showed you, didn't I?"

The older man clenched his fists. "Get out!"

Kyouya was about to leave when he saw the blue print of Titanic on the table on his father. He faced Alaude with a smirk. "You're a fraud." he said calmly.

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't design Titanic, Giotto did. You merely stole it from him to be famous." he chuckled. "Why haven't I thought about it before? You never had a talent. You never had the heart to do amazing things. All you did in your life was to steal other people's properties! Shit! Why did I have a father like you?"

Alaude paled. He shook from anger and anxiousness. He had always known that his son is quick with analyzing things but he didn't expect the boy to find out his secret this fast.

Kyouya smirked. "You should have died. You should be the one to die, you bastard." he said with venom dripping down his tone.

Alaude sent a blow on Kyouya's jaw which made the boy to fall on the floor. "Bastard? You call you father a bastard? For your information, Kyouya, you are the reason why I did that horrible thing! I wanted you to have a wonderful future!"

Kyouya continued to smirk. "Well, I don't want that future, _father_." he stressed out the word 'father' to mock Alaude as he stood up and left the room.

**XxX**

Tsuna stood on the deck and let the cold wind to fly the strands of his brown hair. He shivered but didn't mind. Tears flowed on his cheeks non-stop. _Why, bro? Why did you leave me? You promised not to leave me._

He had thought that Giotto was the only person in his life who'll be able to love him with all his heart until Kyouya came and destroyed that belief. He thought Kyouya loved him too but it seems like he has mistaken.

Another round of pain overcame his poor heart. More tears flowed down. He wiped them away as he sniffed. He won't let anyone push him around anymore. He'll put up a fight if needed.

He turned around and was about to get back to their room when he saw Kyouya looking at him with sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Kyouya said.

Tsuna looked away. The sadness on the other's face breaks his heart more than it already has. "You don't have to. You didn't know what your father did." he simply said. "Besides, whatever that thing he stole doesn't really matter anymore. It was my brother's possession but since he's not here anymore, I have no use of it. Just claim it if you want, Giotto's dead anyway."

Kyouya clenched his fists. "I love you."

Tsuna's heart skipped a few beats. _Is it true? No._ "Who cares if you do?" he threw coldly.

Kyouya's heart constricted painfully. "What did I do to deserve all this, Tsunayoshi?" he asked with broken voice.

"Nothing. You did nothing to deserve all this." Tsuna answered. "Goodbye." he left the deck with Kyouya standing there in silent tears.

**xXx**

In the middle of the night, Tsuna was startled by a noise and the wild shaking of the ship. "What the-"

The door to their cabin opened after a few minutes which he didn't pay attention to.

"Tsunayoshi, we need you. Now." Kyouya said from the door way.

Tsuna looked at Kyouya with a sleepy gaze. "What is it?"

"Just come with me." Kyouya pulled the sleepy brunet and brought him to the captain's lounge.

The room was filled with worried and panicked men including Kyouya's father. They were all looking at a blue print of the Titanic.

"What am I doing here?" Tsuna asked grumpily as he turned around to leave.

"You need to tell us how long." Kyouya said.

Tsuna cocked an eyebrow. "How long what?"

"How long this ship will last after the accident." Kyouya answered.

Tsuna smirked. "Shouldn't you be asking that to the designer of the ship and just to a commoner?" he said mockingly.

Alaude paled immediately when his companions in the room looked at him. "I… i…"

Tsuna got out of the room with the same smirk he gave to Kyouya but was immediately turned to frown when he saw the damage. _Damn… it worse than I thought…_ he thought. He turned to go back to the captain's lounge.

He slammed the door open with rage in his eyes. "You are all stupid!" he screamed on top of his voice.

Every person in the room looked at him with wide eyes.

"This ship is sinking for less than two hours! You need to evacuate every person in here!" the brunet said.

"What are you talking about?" the captain asked. "This ship is designed to be unsinkable."

Tsuna smirked. "[1]You really are stupid. If you had just struck the ice berg head-on, then this ship wouldn't have to sink but you even put more damage to it because you tried to turn. Haven't you noticed that the front part of the ship is made of metal while the sides are made up of wood?" he's eyes burned with rage again. "Now, go and start evacuating or else…"

"What do you know anyway? You're just a kid." another adult said.

Tsuna sighed exasperatedly. "You have to listen to me or else, you'll put more damage not just to this ship but also to the passengers."

The adults looked sceptical but followed what the teenage kid had said.

Tsuna brushed his brown hair with his fingers as he took a deep breath. _It's all ruined… Giotto's masterpiece… all ruined… it's gonna sink… I'm going down with it… Damn… what did I do to deserve this? what did we do, Giotto?_

Kyouya stared at his younger friend with soft eyes. _I'm sorry, Tsunayoshi…_

Tsuna looked at Kyouya with his big, caramel eyes. "I need to help evacuating." he said coldly.

"I will too."

"Okay."

They left the room together without any other word. They went to separate ways without as much as goodbye too.

_This is all happening really fast._ Tsuna thought when he got out of the cabin he was in. It was already flooded until his knees. He walked to the main deck with a new determination in his eyes. He needs to save as much as he could.

He looked at the smaller boats with horror in his eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "You should fill the boats!"

"We're filling them!" one of the crews said.

"[2]Each boat can freaking occupy 60 people! What in the world do you think are you doing?"

"60? Are you insane? DO you want them to sink too?"

"I am not insane. What I am telling you is the truth!"

The adult looked into his eyes then sighed. "Fine."

Tsuna managed to sigh as he walked away. He went to the captain's lounge only to see the old captain just standing there as if waiting for his death. "Captain…." Tsuna called gently. Fine, he was angry and all but he still feels the guilt the captain is emitting. "You need to get out."

"It's all my fault…. I allowed the owner to control me. [3]I shouldn't have used all 14 turbines. I shouldn't have sped up like that." the captain said in a weak voice.

Tsuna sighed. "Fine, blame yourself for this." he said as he left the lounge. He saw Kyouya sitting on one of the benches like a prince he is. "Hello." he said as he went to the skylark.

"What's up?" Kyouya asked with a smile.

"The ship's sinking, that's what is up." Tsuna said with the same smile.

Kyouya lend his hand. "Don't let go. Just hold on to me." he said.

Tsuna took the offered hand. "We'll both let go in time, Kyouya." he said with a sad smile.

"I know." Kyouya said with a hurt smile. "But for now, I want to save you. I want you to live. I want you to experience life as you should have before."

Tsuna couldn't help but embrace his friend. "Kyouya…" he whispered as he planted a kiss on the skylark's forehead. "I don't want to live anymore. I don't have any reason to if you die now."

The two of them looked at each other as the ship started to tilt.

"Damn!" Kyouya cursed as he stood up and pulled Tsuna to go up the railings and held onto it as the ship started sinking in that fatal position.

People did as the two of them did but a lot aren't lucky enough to make to the railings. Some of the people who made it fell to the cold water and died.

Kyouya and Tsuna held onto the cold metal as they watched in horror how the ocean swallowed every person that touched it.

_Is this the end?_ They both thought as they held each other's hand.

"I love you, Tsunayoshi." Kyouya said as the ocean started to engulf them too.

Tsuna accidentally let go of Kyouya's hand and wasn't able to see the skylark again. _Where is he? Kyouya?_ He panicked as other people also swam and treaded just to save themselves.

The icy coldness of the water was slowly killing him. _Is this all it is? Brother, you made a masterpiece but that masterpiece died a few hours after you did._

Tsuna had always known the secret but acted like he didn't. He had always known. That was the reason why he took the opportunity to befriend Kyouya when he found out that the skylark was Alaude's son but he never EVER planned to fall for the other teen. He never planned to hurt the skylark either. He just wanted to know what kind of life he should have had if Giotto was the one to be known for the architecture of the great ship, Titanic. That's all… That was really all.

The brunet treaded to keep afloat but he wasn't sure how long he can take of this freezing water.

A lot of were already floating dead and that just scared the hell out of Tsuna more. What if Kyouya was one of those people? What will he do? What? What? What?

A boat came to him and one of the rescuers took him up and checked him.

He doesn't really know what had happened after that but as they sailed away, he looked at the 'accident scene' as it went down with all the secrets that he and his brother had held to each other.

**End**

sorry for the ending… please wait for the sequel…

Kindly review…

damn.. it's cold… *shivers*


End file.
